WINDS OF DESTINY
by HAYAMI JUBEI EMILIO
Summary: In a universe where Jurians are at war with saiyans. Outlaws and Gundams unite,and everyone has the ability to turn Super Saiyan things heat up, worlds collide and an outlaw saves the universe and finds the galactic leyline. {please review first fanfic}
1. The beginning

WINDS OF DESTINY **__**

WINDS OF DESTINY

Chapter 1:The Beginning

"Gillium go into grappler combat mode" *Right away sir* 

5-4-3-2-1….GO! *Grappler combat mode online* "Great now lets see what this guy's got going for him" "Gene look there's two of them, it seems both are like dragons, but the one with the tail is slowing down." *Gene we have an incoming transmission from one of the pilots* "Put him through."

Identify yourself. Tell me are you an enemy?

"Is this guy nuts!?! You were the one charging at us."

Tell me are you an enemy? If so you will have to be destroyed.

"Oh I see you wanna' play hard ball huh? Well you just messed with the wrong outlaw! Gillium stop transmission." 

Roger that *Transmission has been terminated*

"Great, Now Let's Go!" "Gene wait a larger ship is approaching"

("Man what have I gotten us into this time") "Look the dragons are attacking the battle ship" "What oh man this just gets crazier and crazier" *Gene we have another transmission from the pilot* 

"Put him through" We suggest you get out of here no use getting yourself killed for nothing

"Thanks for the advice pal, but that's something we already knew"

Understood. Over and out *End transmission*

"Gene look the two ships are changing into some kind of war machine" "Wow that's pretty impressive, maybe we want these guys on our side after all. Jim how about that last resort?"

"Already on it Gene" "And be sure to give those two a warning"

"Right" "Okay, Ready?" "And GO!"

For a second there is no sound at all. The silence is broken by the sound of crackling energy and an announcement by Gillium

*We are now in sub ether* 

{Gene}-"Great now I can get some rest."

{Asaia}-"How cowardly a Ctarl Ctarl would never do such a thing.

{Sazuka}-"You have to admit though he's a coward with style."

{Gene}-"Both of you be quiet, Melfina what the next closest planet to us?"

{Melfina}-"That would be Earth Gene."

{Gene}-"Set a course for there then."

{Melfina}-"Okay"

**__**

On Earth

-After a good meal and a couple of long naps the gang decides to go out to see the sceneary-

{Gene}-See guys I told you this I can get us out of anything.

{Jim}-Yeah and he's got the scars to prove it. (Melfina laughs)

{Gene}-What was that James? 

-The two glare at eachother for a couple of minutes-

-There concentration is broken when two men come up behind them-

'Looks like you saved us back there. I guess we should thank you.'

{Gene}-Well I save a lot of people should I remember them a…..

-He stops in mid sentence when he turns around-

Hey you're the two pilots ffro back there. I see you made it out alive.

'Yeah thanks to you and…what did you call it…oh yeah your last resort'

{Gene}-Hey that's one of a kind don't go stealing it. Who are you anyway ? 

'My name is Miliardo Peacecraft and that's Heero Yuy'

{Heero}-That was some fancy flying you did back there

{Gene}-You weren't too bad yourself

{Heero}-I know.

{Gene}-Why did you attack us anyway ? You scared Asiai here half to death.

{Asiai}-What ! ! ! !How dare you Gene Starwind. A Ctarl Ctarl would never get scared of puny ships like that. Besides we have the outlaw star what's there to be afraid of ?

{Miliardo}-Is that what your gundam is called ?

{Gene}-Gundam? I have a grappler ship.Wait you mean to tell me you two are gundam pilots?

{Miliardo}-Yes I pilot the Epyon and Heero hero drives the Wing Zero.

{Sazuka}-Gene aren't you going to introduse us?

{Gene}-Why yes how rude of me this is my crew Jim Hawkins, Twilight Sazuka, Asiai Clan Clan, And Melfina. I as you probably already know am Gene Starwind outlaw extraordinare.

{Heero}-It seems that the saiyans are after you guys too.

{Gene}-Why would you say that?

-The gundam pilot points to the sky. Gene turns around just in time to see a young man with purple hair down his back and a blue and white armor suit descend upon them-

'Gene Starwind and the crew of the outlaw star, you have been condemned to death as ordered from Prince Vegeta, leader of the Saiyan Conquest'

To be continued. 


	2. Dreams of the future

Winds of Destiny **__**

Winds **of** **Destiny**  
_Chapter 2: Dreams of the future****  
_  
The red headed outlaw just stared as the purple haired young man   
descended upon them. "Please come peacefully I don't want to be   
forced to hurt you." {Gene}"Well how thoughtful. Maybe we should just   
go quietly into the night, Huh Sazuka?" {Sazuka}"Maybe so." -Sazuka   
unsheathed her sword and attacked. The boy just smiled and powered up   
sending the off guard and unexpectant Sazuka flying back into Jim and   
Melfina- " I won't ask again. Surrender or face the wrath of a new   
age super saiyan. "Jim I've had just about enough of this. "Gene said   
quietly. "Do we have anymore castors?" No. Jim replied. {GENE} Then   
I guess I don't have any choice. See if Sazuka's okay I have   
business to attend to. {JIM} All right just don't getting yourself   
killed, okay. Gene do you here me! Gene!!!! -Gene didn't hear him,   
if he did he didn't show it. He just walked toward the now blond   
haired green-eyed saiyan. Miliardo came up next to him. I hope you   
have a plan. {Gene} If you don't want to get killed I suggest you   
stop here. {Miliardo} Don't go doing anything crazy. Do you here   
me Starwind!!!!! -The outlaw just kept walking- The saiyan just   
smiled raised his palm and stated simply, "So you want to die now   
huh? No problem." -His palm starts to glow bright red.-  
Gene thinks. So this is it huh? I've had a good life. I hope Jim is   
going to be okay. The last thing he here's is Melfina screaming   
GENE!!!!!!!............ GENE!!!!!!!!................GENE!!!!!!!! HE   
finally wakes up to the bright red light on the ceiling of the   
Outlaw Star. {Melfina} Gene can you come to the bridge please. I   
think we may have a problem. {Gene} All right I'm on my way. Was   
that just a dream,Hmm maybe that's why it went so fast. He thought   
as he walked toward the main deck. {Gene} What's up? {Jim} We have   
two incoming ships, both shaped like dragons, but the one with a tail   
is slowing down. {Gene} Gillium go into grap...... Wait. No Gillium   
he is going to try to access a link with us let him through. *Yes sir*   
{Sazuka} How do you know that Gene?   
{Gene} Just trust me. *Incoming Transmission* Please confirm are   
you an....... He is cut off by Gene who says Listen Heero the   
saiyan battle ship is approaching we don't have time for this you and   
Miliardo go meet us at earth. Zero seems to think I should trust   
you. Very well well meet you there. Over and out  
Jim there is going to be a ship coming out of sub ether in about 30   
seconds give him everything we have. I mean everything. The last   
resort. And Gillium take us to sub ether straight to earth as soon as   
the ammunition is depleted. Understood? *Yes sir but what   
abou....* Just do it or well all die on earth. {Melfina} Gene I'm   
scared. {Gene} Don't be, we'll survive. {Jim} The ship is coming   
out of sub ether right on schedule  
{Gene} All right then. LETS GO!!!!!!!!   
To be continued...........   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
